


A Late Night Conversation

by liquidchocolatecake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bittersweet, Dreams, I didn't plan to write this, It just kinda happened, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Short One Shot, What the fuck do I even tag this as, idk - Freeform, pregame shuichi is sort of a ghost?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidchocolatecake/pseuds/liquidchocolatecake
Summary: I find myself at the wreckage of the Ultimate Academy. This isn’t the first time I’ve dreamed about this place, but something’s different this time. Someone’s here. He’s wearing a dark suit, a striped blue tie, and my old hat. It looks like he hasn’t brushed his hair in days, and I can see clear bags under his eyes. Despite everything, though, the mirror image of myself that I saw in the audition tape smiles at me, as if nothing is wrong.“I’m sure you have a lot to say to me,” he chuckles.





	A Late Night Conversation

I stare at the ceiling as I lay in bed, exhausted. It’s late. Maki and Himiko probably fell asleep a long time ago, but I can’t stop thinking about everything that’s happened in the past few weeks. The killing game, trying to adjust to the outside world, everything. We were lucky to find someone nice enough to let us stay with him for a while, but who knows how long that’s gonna last?

And everything Tsumugi said. The final trial keeps replaying in my head. Everything she said seemed to contradict itself, but in the short time we’ve spent outside of the killing game, the truth behind what she said that day is slowly starting to get clearer. If I’m certain about one thing, though, it’s this:

The outside world was never peaceful.

Eventually, I fall asleep without even realizing it.

\---

I find myself at the wreckage of the Ultimate Academy. This isn’t the first time I’ve dreamed about this place, but something’s different this time. Someone’s here. He’s wearing a dark suit, a striped blue tie, and my old hat. It looks like he hasn’t brushed his hair in days, and I can see clear bags under his eyes. Despite everything, though, the mirror image of myself that I saw in the audition tape smiles at me, as if nothing is wrong.

“I’m sure you have a lot to say to me,” he chuckles.

I stare at him for a second, motionless. I grit my teeth, trying to think of something to say to the one who put me through all of this in the first place. After what feels like an hour, he breaks the tense silence and speaks.

“...I’m sorry.” The smile fades from his face and he looks down. “For everything.”

“What?”

He looks up again. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough to make up for everything you’ve been through, but I think it’s a bit too late for me to do anything anyways.”

I sit down on a pile of rubble and sigh. “You really think I’m going to forgive you?”

“No.”

“...Why are you acting so calm? I destroyed the one thing you seemed to care about-”

“I did that myself.” He looks away for a second, glancing at the massive hole in the dome surrounding the school. “I tried to take it back, I really did. But it wasn’t enough.”

“What are you talking about?”

He smiles sadly. “It’s… kind of a long story. I’m not sure how much time we have here, and it’s not all that important anyways.”

“No, I want to hear.”

“Maybe some other time, if we ever end up seeing each other again.”

“Fine.” I decide that it’s probably best not to press the issue any further.

The other Shuichi stands up and takes a deep breath. He puts his hands in his pockets and hesitates for a moment before speaking in almost a whisper.

“I’d give anything to be where you are right now, you know? To see the world finally change for the better. To at least be able to say goodbye to the couple people left who knew me. Still, though, I’m proud of you. You’re a better person than I ever was.”

He looks around at the wreckage. The scene around us is starting to get muddier.

“Looks like we’re starting to run out of time here. Before you go, I just want you to know that… you’re gonna do great out there, okay? It’s going to be rough. Really, really rough. But I know you can do it, so just hang in there. Don’t make the same mistake I did.”

I smile at him.

“Well, I guess this is it, at least for now.” His face is blurred almost beyond recognition. “I hope we can talk to each other again someday.”

And with that, the school fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> oooookay i'm not sure why i decided to write this but here you go  
> also this is the same pregame shuichi from auditions at 12:30 so make of that what you will  
> you don't need to have read auditions at 12:30 to get what's going on here though  
> probably  
> i hope  
> i hope you liked the one shot! i uh. didn't really edit it so it's probably not great but. idk. it felt kinda good to write it.  
> also i swear i'll get around to writing chapter 2 some time soon


End file.
